


Сойти

by Einey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einey/pseuds/Einey
Summary: Иногда ангелы, сильно привязавшись к смертным, решают предпочесть безмятежной вечной жизни и возможности парить над облаками обычное земное бытие. Учиха Саске не верил в существование ангелов, пока однажды ему не довелось познакомиться с одним из них.





	1. Часть первая — непонятная

Ноябрь, всё плотнее укутываясь в молочный туман и промозглый колючий дождь, доживал свои последние дни. При каждом выдохе изо рта вырывалось белёсое облачко пара, а губы обветривались и, бывало, трескались до крови. Саске ненавидел такую погоду. Свинцовые тучи не только добавляли тленности в бытие, заливая унылой серостью с каждым днём мрачнеющие пейзажи, но и всегда становились причиной его постоянной мигрени.

— Как будто не в Конохе живу, а где-нибудь в Кири, — про себя возмутился Саске, пытаясь отогреть замёрзшие ладони в карманах пальто, что облегчения почти не приносило — юркий морозец проникал во все щели, яростно цепляясь за неприкрытые одеждой участки кожи, будто пытался его ранить, неистово и отчаянно. Когда уже наступит лето?

Дни тянулись скучно, безрадостно и монотонно. Саске часто задавался вопросом: а приносит ли радость ему хоть что-нибудь. И так же часто повторял себе: «Забудь». Он находил многие вещи не достойными его внимания, раздражающими или вовсе ненавистными. Каждое его утро начиналось не с кофе, а с попытки улыбнуться человеку, который, несмотря на полное отсутствие и намёка на дружелюбие со стороны Саске, снова и снова желал ему доброго утра. Выходило скверно. «Утро добрым не бывает», — кривил губы в напускной улыбке он. Однако его не осуждали, каждый раз одаривая понимающим, даже немного граничащим с жалостью взглядом. Это тоже раздражало.

Сегодня мало чем отличалось от вчера, позавчера или прошлого понедельника. Эти две дурёхи Карин и Сакура снова пытались привлечь его внимание такими способами, логика которых только женщинам, наверное, и понятна. Крикливый Узумаки в очередной раз пытался с ним соперничать и ожидаемо терпел фиаско. Как и каждый долбаный раз. Всё это бесило, будучи частью каждого дня Саске, но опекун, которого он безмерно уважал, даже несмотря на эту дебильную улыбчивую рожу, настаивал на том, чтобы юный Учиха получил-таки высшее образование.

Знакомые ориентиры на пути домой то выплывали из тумана, то вновь в него окунались, неизменно в нём утопая и растворяясь. Следующий перекрёсток был привычно шумным, и Саске, чтобы не терять нити собственных мыслей, заглушаемых грохотом, сигналами автомобилей и надрывно орущим светофором для слепых, просто надевал наушники, не очень громко включая на плеере инструментальную музыку. Это помогало. Красный свет начал мигать. Саске достал из правого кармана плеер, чтобы переключить на что-нибудь самую малость повеселее, ведь и без музыки было тошно, и не смотря сделал короткий шаг вперёд. А вот и нужная композиция. Только оглушительный сигнал заставил его вмиг оторваться от экрана. Фары несущегося прямо на него авто ослепляли, заставляя сощуриться раньше, чем придёт осознание всей дерьмовости своего положения. Однако чья-то твёрдая рука сжала его свободную ладонь и резко дёрнула его назад. Саске не смог удержаться на ногах, пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться. Этим чем-то оказалась одежда спасителя. Не успел он опомниться, как стоял на коленях, крепко обхватывая незнакомую фигуру, высокую и статную. Буквально на мгновение Саске ощутил себя таким маленьким. Поняв наконец, как нелепо он выглядел, Саске рывком поднялся с колен и принялся отряхивать намокшие джинсы.

— Даже не попытался затормозить, — прошипел он негромко, — гондон.

Саске потупил взгляд в мокрый искрящийся отражениями вечерних огоньков асфальт и выдохнул робкое, неумелое «спасибо», будто раньше ему ничего подобного говорить не приходилось. Просьбы и слова благодарности всегда давались ему с трудом. И каждый раз Саске казалось, будто он в этот самый момент ломает все представления о себе, потому и отводит взгляд, чтобы не видеть реакции. Он уже привык быть грубым и оттого крутым. Так, по крайней мере, казалось.

— В порядке? — зазвенел голос человека. Знакомый. Низкий, густой и обволакивающий. Всего два слова заставили Саске вздрогнуть и мгновенно поднять на него глаза. Казалось, он уже слышал этот голос раньше. «Живи, прошу, — говорил кто-то этим самым голосом, им же и задавал вопрос: — Помнишь меня, Саске?» И всё мимо. Он силился отыскать в своей памяти что-то важное, но не мог — обрывки воспоминаний всё не складывались в чёткую картинку, и это его угнетало.

Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Саске просто кивнул, жадно впиваясь взглядом в каждую чёрточку на лице незнакомца, надеясь в его образе отыскать ключ. Длинные чёрные волосы, схваченные в низкий хвост, тёмные чернильные глаза, длинные ресницы, влажные от налипших на них первых снежинок. «Такой человек в нашей клинике не работает, может быть, ты что-то перепутал, а, Саске-чан?» — напомнил внутренний голос.

С ним так неловко было завести разговор. Саске ощутил нарастающую дрожь в коленях. Он откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза. Кожу внезапно больно обжигали оседающие на неё хлопья снега. «Я рад», — услышал он запоздалый ответ. Резко вдохнув колючий воздух, Саске широко распахнул глаза. Но незнакомца рядом уже не было.

— Чертовщина какая-то, — сказал он вслух, про себя грязно выругавшись. Окружающая действительность перестала казаться реальной. Саске посмотрел в небо. Нет, там не кружились снежинки в сказочном хороводе — просто тучи выплёвывали несуразные комья холодной стеклянной ваты, которые разбивались о грязный асфальт с булькающе-чавкающим звуком, как будто кто-то выпотрошил футон. Мерзость.

Саске достал телефон и по памяти набрал номер. Когда гудки по ту сторону трубки сменились знакомым дурацким приветствием, он просил:

— Обито, в магазине что-нибудь надо взять? Мимо проходить буду.

— Спиртное тебе всё равно не продадут, — глупо захихикал опекун. — Так что ничего.

— Продадут, если сделаю лицо пострашнее, — улыбнулся Саске, однако, поймав себя на этом, снова перешёл в режим морозного и неприступного кирпича. — Я бы тоже не против поискать истину в вине.

— Как всегда пафосен. Если купишь саке, истину отыщешь в разы быстрее, да.

— Иди ты! Правда надо поговорить. И, наверное, без алкоголя никак.

— Уже иду! А что так?

— Теряю связь с миром. Ты нужен.

Прощание оказалось молчаливым: Обито что-то хмыкнул напоследок, а Саске, не проронив больше ни слова, просто завершил вызов. Саске хотел было снова заткнуть уши наушниками, которые теперь, путаясь друг с другом, болтались на его шее, но тут же одёрнул себя. Нет, больше он не станет переходить улицу, погрузившись в свои мысли. Слишком многое ему ещё хочется узнать, потому и умирать так — совсем по-дурацки. Плотная пелена загадок, недомолвок и лжи тугим кольцом сжималась вокруг его шеи, витая вокруг всей семьи Учиха. Кто был этот человек? Где он мог слышать его голос раньше? Как погибли его, Саске, родители? Неужели сегодня на него в который раз совершили покушение? Или это просто совпадение? Почему никто, даже его опекун, не хочет ему ничего объяснять? Правда, почему?..

Слишком большая, даже бесконечная цепочка вопросов, задумываясь о которых каждый день, Саске давно бы уже превратился в комок нервов. Миновав-таки злосчастный перекрёсток, он попытался выбросить всё это из головы. Хотя бы на время. Магазин встретил его плавно переливающейся вывеской.

— Саке, он сказал? — пробубнил себе под нос Саске, захлопывая за собой дверь и оставляя последний осенний морозец ждать его на улице.


	2. Часть вторая — немного философская

«Надо же было так нажраться!» — думал Саске, расплываясь по парте от слабости и пульсирующей в висках головной боли. Монотонный до звона в ушах голос лектора нервировал, стук мела по довольно древней магнитной доске заставлял нервный тик разыграться с новой силой, а галдёж в аудитории пробуждал до этого момента дремлющее желание убивать болтливых людей.

Они с Обито открыли для себя, что саке, выпитое без меры, заставляет искать истину на дне унитаза. Опекун и без алкоголя был весёлым парнем, а после принятия им на грудь чего покрепче пива его вообще хотелось прибить, настолько он был энергичен и словоохотлив. Однако, даже несмотря на это, чего-то нового Саске не выведал. О человеке, которого, видимо, кто-то нанял присматривать за наследником, тот ничего не знал, семьёй Учиха не интересовался, будучи в ссоре со всеми, с кем только можно было. И только пьяные бредни о том, что вот стукнет Саске восемнадцать, и он станет главой семьи, а все эти пафосные хмыри высосут сосульку, и слышались из-под дивана. Да, из-под которого Саске пришлось его доставать и укладывать в кровать. Даже будучи изрядно подвыпившим, он держал себя в руках в отличие от опекуна — тот напротив с непередаваемым рвением говорил ерунду, раз за разом цитируя какую-то порнографическую книженцию, которую, похоже, одолжил ему этот странный Какаши.

— Учиха-сан, переставайте витать в облаках, — хмыкнул преподаватель. — Что вы почерпнули из предисловия «К критике политической экономии»?

— Бытие определяет сознание, — безучастно отозвался Саске, не вставая.

— И что вы об этом думаете?

Он почувствовал на себе заинтересованный изучающий взгляд, но не со стороны преподавателя, а откуда-то из аудитории. Он уже отвык смущаться, когда кто-то глазел на него, то пожирая, то испепеляя ментально. Но от чего-то казалось, что это совсем не такой взгляд, каким могли одарить его восхищённые, завистливые или безразличные однокурсники. Он помнил это ощущение ещё с детства, хоть и мало что осталось в его памяти с тех времён.

— Здесь, похоже, имели в виду, что то, как мы живём, определяет наши стремления, характер, мировоззрение, — он со скучающим видом водил пальцем по парте, будто бы разговаривая с пустотой.

— Я просил вашего мнения, — вновь задал тот же вопрос лектор.

— Автор этой цитаты — просто безвольный и жалкий человек, позволяющий череде случайных событий определять то, кем он должен быть. То, какой ты сам, должно лежать в основе того пути, по которому тебе предстоит идти, а не наоборот, — Саске замолчал, а сидящий неподалёку Узумаки утвердительно закивал, однако не догоняя всей сути сказанного, судя по прищуренным глазам.

— А вы, Учиха-сан, считаете, что вас таким, какой вы есть, не сделали обстоятельства?

— Я… — запнулся Саске, — не думаю, что кому-то будет это интересно. Могу я выйти?

Ему коротко кивнули, давая добро. «Долбаное похмелье! — выругался про себя он, когда пошатнулся, направляясь к выходу. — Я сам почти ничего не понял из того, что сказал. Ненавижу философию». Саске чувствовал себя закатанным в банку со спиртом. От него так разило чем-то горьким и медицинским, что никакая жевательная пластинка, даже с самым убийственным запахом арбуза или эвкалипта, замаскировать это была не в силах. От этого становилось противно.

Подойдя к двери и подняв на неё замутнённый взгляд, Саске увидел, как прямо перед ним в коридор промелькнула тень, оставив дверь слегка приоткрытой. Он удивленно распахнул глаза, от чего окружающее пространство исказилось ещё сильнее, расплываясь в контурах и перемешиваясь в красках. Саске бы списал увиденное на пресловутое похмелье, если бы не две вещи: дверь действительно была приоткрыта, и он больше не чувствовал того взгляда, хотя был уверен, что сейчас на него смотрят.

Он решил, что ещё успеет догнать тень. Удалившись с громким хлопком, он принялся озираться по сторонам, пытаясь понять, в каком направлении она ускользала. Довольно высокая фигура, чётко выделяющаяся на фоне объятого белым зимним светом коридора, действительно куда-то сильно торопилась.

— Подожди, — не очень громко окликнул её Саске, но тень не соизволила повернуть и головы. — Стой, еб твою мать!

Он резко рванул в её сторону, боясь потерять, ведь, казалось, в таком ярком свете всё что угодно могло растаять, обернувшись миражом. Спустя мгновение он коснулся плеча фигуры и рывком развернул её к себе лицом. Увиденное его разочаровало.

— А, Саске-кун, — прошипел знакомый голос. — Что ты там сказал про мою мать?

— Извиняюсь, Орочимару, — опустил глаза Саске, поняв, насколько сильно он облажался.

— Почему не учитель Орочимару или хотя бы Орочимару-сан? — раздосадовано вздохнул тот, будто бы обращаясь не к своему студенту, а к мирозданию. — И словом «извиняюсь» не просят прощения — им автоматически прощают самих себя, не в курсе? Так, о чём это мы? Хотел узнать результаты по лабораторной? У тебя лучшая, не то что у этого тормоза Узумаки. Кстати, передай Наруто, что ему осталась неделя, — он зловеще улыбнулся и зашёлся гаденьким скрипучим смехом, — на пересдачу, разумеется.

«Вот же повезло нарваться на него, — молча сокрушался Саске. — Теперь он никогда не заткнётся. Дерьмо. А ведь ещё недавно он куда-то спешил».

Он не слушал, о чём там разглагольствует преподаватель, стараясь взглядом найти того, за кем и пустился в преследование. Той тенью однозначно не был Орочимару. Саске не мог объяснить — он просто это чувствовал.

— Орочимару, извиняюсь, надо бежать, — выпалил он и устремился в сторону лестницы.

— Ничему его жизнь не учит, — многозначительно фыркнув, учитель удалился по своим делам.

На бегу Саске ощутил сигнал телефона. Сообщение? Он, не останавливаясь, достал гаджет из кармана и кликнул «прочесть». «Саске, пошли готовиться к зачёту вместе?» — Карин. Три клика и короткое «нет». Вот же надоедливые. Саске, не забыв ещё о просьбе Орочимару, черкнул Наруто лаконичное, но двусмысленное сообщение: «Опять завалил Орыча, тебе осталось семь дней».

Его не покидала мысль, что всё ещё в его силах догнать тень. Он, даже не забрав из гардероба куртку, разгорячённый погоней, выбежал на улицу. Кожу будто ошпарило колким холодом. Снова шёл снег. За тёмной фигурой вилась вереница чуть припорошенных снежинками следов. На этот раз он не мог ошибаться. Ещё шаг, и некто вышел за ворота. Ещё миг, и он скрылся за поворотом. Со свистом вдыхая морозный воздух, почти заставивший его закаляться, Саске понял, что начал выдыхаться. Была тому виной вчерашняя пирушка, или он просто потерял форму? Некогда было думать об этом. Если он не поспешит, то упустит тень из виду окончательно. В секунду переведя дыхание, Саске миновал пространство, не так давно разделявшее их, и повернул туда же. «Терпеть не могу это место, — думал он. — Здесь всегда собирается всякое отребье». Его и самого один раз чуть не ограбили в этом переулке, но, к счастью, его научили за себя постоять, а если состроить такую же жуткую мину, с какой Орочимару отправляет на пересдачу, то эффект увеличивается вдвое.

Щурясь от искрящегося белизной снега, Саске пригляделся: следов стало больше, будто здесь недавно прошёл не один человек. Он помнил, что, если пойдёт дальше, обязательно уткнётся в тупик. Были, вероятно, те, кто этого не знал, но Саске сомневался, что их вдруг могло быть сразу четверо. Он ускорил шаг. Сквозь плотную снежную пелену проступила кирпичная стена. Да, тот самый тупик. Через мгновение он смог различить, как три силуэта зажимали четвёртый в углу, а ещё немного приблизившись, увидел знакомое лицо с теми самыми чернильными глазами, удивлённо разглядывавшими незнакомые фигуры. От их взгляда пробирала мелкая дрожь. Или это было от холода?

«Неужели это мой шанс отплатить за спасение? Бесит быть кому-то должным, — Саске уже закатывал рукава, представляя, как расправится с этой гоп-компанией. — Держитесь у меня, говнюки!»

Если у Саске и могла быть такая возможность, то это была определённо она.


	3. Часть третья — о небольшой потасовке

Была ли подсечка хорошей идеей? Об этом подумал Саске, скользнув по хрусткому снегу и упёршись в него обеими ладонями. Один из противников как-то пискляво ойкнул и, вмиг потеряв равновесие, приземлился ровно на пятую точку. «Девчонка?» — мелькнуло в голове у Саске. Немного погодя, наверное, сообразив наконец, в чём дело, жертва разразилась невообразимым в своих эпитетах потоком ругани, тщательно сдобренным отборными матюгами, половины из которых он не то что не знал, а и представить был не в состоянии, какое больное сознание могло породить этих вербальных уродцев.

— Бляденыш! — выплюнула она уже в спину Саске.

Он удостоил её беглым взглядом через плечо. Знакомое лицо. Непримечательные карие глаза, бледная кожа с полопавшимся от холода синеватыми прожилками сосудов и волосы дерьмового цвета киселя с молоком — совсем не рыжие, хаотично торчащие из-под нахлобученной на них мужской шапки. Саске помнил такую. Когда Обито только-только стал его опекуном, он умудрялся пихать своего воспитанника на всевозможные кружки и секции. Музыка не была исключением. Вот только несколько месяцев спустя выяснилось, что кое-чего Саске определённо не хватало для занятия музыкой. Например, таланта. В той школе училась девочка, которая, видимо, с детства красила волосы в розовый. Добрая, милая, улыбчивая и самозабвенно играющая на флейте задушевные мелодии. Кто бы мог подумать, что она вырастет гопницей, и будет изрыгать ругательства, достойные кунсткамеры.

Но, не особо заостряя внимание на старой знакомой, Саске бросился вперёд, пока у него был шанс застать врасплох всё ещё стоящих на ногах оппонентов.

— Чего разоралась, Таюя? — прикрикнул на девчонку один из них, разворачиваясь. — И слова тебе не сказал, а ты вопишь. Ты когда-нибудь вообще заты…

Саске тенью проскользнул между теми двумя, с кем ему только предстояло разобраться. Он жестом скомандовал недавнему спасителю отойти немного в сторону, чтобы случайно его не задеть. Тот в ту же секунду отшатнулся влево, пригнувшись. Один, два. Трёх шагов вверх по стене было достаточно, чтобы взять нужную высоту для выполнения приёма. Оттолкнувшись, Саске сделал сальто назад, ещё в полёте столкнув лбами глазеющих на него с открытыми ртами гопников. Один повалился на снег сразу, но второй — бритоголовый парень на вид лет двадцати семи или восьми — просто сплюнул в сторону и пренебрежительно выдал:

— Слишком много понтов, а толку — хуй.

Было скользко. Еле удержавшись на ногах после приземления в сугроб, скрывавший своим объёмным расплывчатым телом корку льда, Саске резко выпрямился и, будучи немного дезориентированным, пропустил удар под рёбра. Дыхание перехватило вмиг. Учиха рухнул на колени и будто бы жадно пытался откусить от внезапно загустевшего воздуха хоть кусочек. Перевести дух не получалось. «Неужели его башка целиком состоит из черепушки? — удивился Саске. — В каком месте тогда находятся мозги?»

— И этот соплежуй умудрился вас уделать? — гоготнул твердолобый, поворачиваясь к Саске спиной, будто тот уже теперь не представлял для него никакой опасности, и обратился уже к парню, всё ещё стоящему у стены. — Так что, уважаемый, найдётся что?

Тот просто посмотрел на него в недоумении, будто и вовсе не понимая, чего от него хотят. Пытаясь подняться на ноги, Саске случайно нашарил под снегом довольно тяжёлый кусок арматуры. Приладив его сзади за ремень на джинсах, Саске, тяжело дыша, смог вернуться в вертикальное положение.

— Отвечать не хочешь? Тогда я сам посмотрю, — медленно цедя эти слова, бритоголовый потянулся, чтобы ухватить парня за лацканы чёрного пальто, но почувствовал, как его похлопали по плечу. Он рефлекторно развернулся, явно не предвидев, что парнишка после такого мощного удара так быстро встанет, и неплохо схлопотал по пухлощёкому лицу кулаком. Костяшки на правой руке Саске будто даже затрещали от столкновения. Тот заливисто расхохотался, отплевавшись от крови, и перехватил парня за запястье. Саске тихо зашипел. Противник уже занёс руку, чтобы стремительным ударом оглушить его, в качестве приятного дополнения ещё разбив ему и нос, но тот ловко вывернулся из захвата, внезапно оказавшись за спиной этого бугая. Быстрым движением Саске достал припасённый кусок арматуры и со всего размаху заехал оппоненту по обратной стороне коленей. Ноги противника в то же мгновение подкосились, и он, неловко извернувшись, совсем потерял равновесие, звучно ударившись затылком о ту самую кирпичную стену. Опустив голову, Саске облегчённо выдохнул.

— В порядке? — спросил он, стараясь смотреть сверху вниз.

Саске испытывал дежавю, ведь что-то подобное уже произошло с ним, и эти два слова… В тот раз они тоже висели в воздухе почти риторическим вопросом. Спаситель неожиданно превратился в спасённого. Иронично. Ему кивнули и проронили робкое и, казалось, столь же неумелое «спасибо», каким когда-то Саске отблагодарил этого человека сам. Уверенности в себе прибавилось — теперь он не был кому-то должен, однако поговорить с этим парнем всё же не терпелось. Саске очень хотелось узнать, кто это за чёрт и почему его преследует мысль, будто они где-то встречались раньше.

— Про меня забыл, говноед! — выпада от девчонки Саске действительно не ожидал, в её руке заблестело что-то металлическое. Складной нож? Бабочка?

Время словно замедлило свой ход. Саске почувствовал, как его снова оттягивают назад, однако теперь он не упал на мокрый асфальт — его крепко прижали к себе. Но тепла он не почувствовал. Казалось, будто сейчас он находится в объятиях мраморной фигуры, холодной, недвижимой и бесчувственной. Они оба уклонились? Саске не видел того, что происходило у него за спиной — перед ним была только эта уже порядком надоевшая промёрзлая и тусклая кирпичная стена. В какой-то момент Саске ощутил, что больше его не придерживают за спину. Теперь он не прижимался к телу человека с вечно уставшими чёрными глазами. Когда он успел? Неужели Саске так надолго ушёл в свои мысли?

Он развернулся. Спаситель крепко сжимал в ладони руку девчонки, а нож покоился между его указательным и средним пальцами, довольно глубоко врезавшись в плоть. Они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга, будто время для них замерло. Он был намного выше девчонки. Он немного пригнулся и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, тихо что-то ей сказал, чего Саске, даже находясь довольно близко, расслышать не смог. Та, кого не так давно вслух назвали Таюей, широко раскрыла глаза, застыв на мгновение, затем, тихо всхлипнув, рванулась назад, словно желая сбежать. Человек разжал хватку, охотно её отпуская. Складной нож не издал характерного металлического звона, приземляясь в пушистый снег, — сугроб только приглушенно чавкнул, его полностью поглотив. «Только не опять! — мысленно огорчился Саске. — Меня снова спасли… Дерьмо!»

Незнакомец с каким-то странным любопытством наблюдал, как с его ладони, струясь, капля за каплей течет кровь, будто он в первый раз в своей жизни поранился. Скучный снег под ногами окрашивается багровыми крапинками. Подул леденящий ветер — не порывистый, но заставляющий содрогнуться и застучать зубами. Только сейчас Саске отругал себя за забытое в гардеробе куртку. Она бы, разумеется, помешала ему так эффектно разделаться с нападавшими, но согрела бы его в эту минуту.

— Я бы увернулся, — хмыкнул Саске. — Не надо было подставляться.

В своих словах он не был уверен, но перед этим человеком он не мог показаться мальчишкой, которого всё время надо опекать. «Больно?» — спросил он уже менее самоуверенно, даже взволнованно. Тот отрицательно покачал головой. Саске нахмурился.

— Врёшь! — он не придумал ничего лучше, чем оторвать от рубашки лоскут и, завязав его тугим бантиком, попытаться остановить кровь.

— Спасибо, — тепло улыбнулись ему.

— Н-на здоровье, — Саске аж передёрнуло от того, что он начал заикаться, поддавшись холоду.

Человек с чернильными глазами не раздумывая снял с себя пальто, набросив его на плечи Саске, на что тот только неодобрительно фыркнул:

— Вот сам сейчас и замёрзнешь, благотворитель хренов.

— Мне не бывает холодно.

— А пальто ты надеваешь, чтобы другим людям давать поносить, да?

Спаситель неловко рассмеялся, прикрывая ладонью рот. А Саске внезапно для себя ощутил, что одежда была совсем не тёплой: это пальто будто только что сняли с вешалки — не нём не осталось ни толики человеческого тепла, ни намёка на запах кожи или парфюма. Или так казалось из-за мороза?..

— Нет желания отогреться чашкой горячего кофе? Я угощаю. Отказ не принимается.


End file.
